Voyager Snapshots
by nebula2
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring the characters of Star Trek Voayger. Disclaimer: Prompts and characters of Star Trek Voyager are not mine.
1. Friends

**_AN: So, Thanks to a prompt challenge I participate in, I've aquired quite a few Star Trek Drabbles, especially Star Trek Voyager. I thought I'd post them here and see what kind of reaction I get to them. Hope you enjoy!_**

 _Prompt:_

 _And when we both get older_

 _With walking canes and hair of gray_

 _Have no fear, even though it's hard to hear_

 _I will stand real close and say,_

 _Thank you for being a friend_

" _Thank You For Being A Friend" by Andrew Gold_

* * *

The sounds of the ball hitting the targets on the walls filled Voyager's racquetball court. Harry and Tom, both winded and sweating, followed the balls movement intensely as they took turns sending it bouncing around the room. They had already played fives games, Harry determined to beat Tom just once.

"Give it up, Harry. You're never going to beat me," Tom taunted sending the ball crashing into a target again. He was leading by three points, and though he was more tired than he cared to admit, he wasn't giving up until Harry did.

"Sure I will. All I've got to do is wear the old man out," Harry replied in as breathless a voice as Tom.

"Harry, my boy, every strand of my hair could be gray and I would still have no trouble beating you because I am just that good," Tom replied, hurrying to hit the ball Harry had returned. Though he lunged for it, the ball bounced by him.

"You were saying?" Harry asked with a grin.

"You distracted me," Tom protested getting to his feet.

"Some say the mind is the first thing to go," Harry quipped.

"Let's just play," Tom said, annoyed and now only leading by two points.


	2. Introduction

_**Prompt: June Carter**_ _\- "I'm telling you, with 100% certainty that it is not the time. It's not about time. It's not the right time. It's not even quarter to the right time." - 'Walk The Line'_

* * *

After getting her meal from the replicator, Tal scanned the mess hall trying to decide where to sit. Despite there being quite a few people at this hour, there were still a couple of empty tables. Still, sitting with just Billy was an everyday occurrence. Today, the first full day of having a merge crew, she was thinking that reaching out to some of those new crewmates would be the friendly thing to do.

Spotting two of the former Maquis in a corner table, Tal Celes boldly set out in that direction. Billy Telfer followed her quietly for a few steps before he realized where she was headed.

"Are we sure they're not contagious? Who knows what they brought on board with them," Billy said, leaning close to Tal as he said it.

"Don't be ridiculous, Billy," Tal told her friend quietly.

It wasn't long before she was approaching the table where two men from the Maquis ship were silently eating a meal.

"Hi," Tal said as she approached the table. Only one of the two men bothered to look up at the greeting. "May we join you?"

"If you want," the man answered sullenly.

"I'm Tal Celes and this is my friend Billy," Tal said cheerfully as she sat down across from the younger male, who was Bajoran. Billy sat down next to her, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Kenneth Dalby," the older man replied. "This is Gerron Ral," he continued.

Gerron looked up and gave a nod of acknowledgment but didn't speak.

"Nice to meet you. My friends call me Tal."

"You don't put the family name first, then?" Dalby asked, having learned the customary order of Bajoran names from living on the frontier.

"Not since I started at the academy. It was less confusing to just switch the names," Tal replied.

Gerron pushed his chair back and stood up, gaining the attention of the other three at the table. "If they think I'm going by their naming customs just so things are less confusing they're sorely mistaken," he said, before turning an walking away.

Tal watched the young Bajoran walk away. As the door shut behind him, she looked over at his companion. "I didn't mean to upset him. Should I go apologize?"

Dalby shook his head. "Believe me, this isn't the right time to bother. He's having a rough time adjusting to the situation. Just give him space."

Tal nodded, even as she looked back at the door Gerron had just exited through. She planed on taking another shot at offering friendship soon. She got the feeling her fellow Bajoran could use a friend or two.


	3. Name

_**AN: This one is related to the previous drabble.**_

 _ **Prompt: Margaret Houlihan -**_ _"There are so many things I was sure I'd have in my life by now. Every birthday reminds me of what's still not there. This just turned out to be another day in the middle of nowhere." - 'M*A*S*H'_

* * *

Chakotay started to look up at the sound of his office door, but as the person coming through it started speaking immediately he didn't need his eyes to tell him who was barging in. The fact that it was one of his Maquis didn't surprise him.

"I am not giving into their naming practices just to make things more convenient for them or less confusing no matter what you or anyone else says! I know I promised to follow your orders, and I do and I will, even if it means wearing the uniform of an organization that stood by and did nothing while my people suffered at the hands of the Cardassians but I won't desecrate my parents' memory by switching my name to match some other culture's naming convention!"

How the young man had gotten the words out in one breath, Chakotay had no idea, but he was surprised by the outburst. Gerron had been one of the less vocal members of his crew. He followed orders without question and put his full effort into whatever he was doing. He knew Janeway was questioning his inclusion into the Starfleet crew because of his age, but hadn't mention anything else.

"Sit," Chakotay instructed, motioning to the chair across from him. "Has somebody told you that you had to?" he asked, after Gerron had followed the instruction.

"No." Now that his initial outburst was over, his gaze was focused on the desk between them.

"Then why the assumption that you'll be asked to?"

"A member of Voyager's crew introduced herself this morning. She's Bajoran and she changed the order of her name in the academy so it was less confusing. I won't follow suit."

"I promise, you won't have to. I'll also make sure that the Captain, the senior officers and your supervisor are aware of traditional Bajoran naming customs so you are addressed properly."

"You're sure it won't be an issue?"

"I'll take care of it," Chakotay promised him, not seeing it as a problem but willing to handle it regardless. "We're all going to have to make concessions out here but I assure you that given up your identity will not be one of them."

"You think this will work? Merge the crews."

"It won't be easy but it will because our survival depends on it. There are a lot of things that I thought I'd have or have done by now. Each birthday I'm reminded of the things that haven't come to pass. But I'm also reminded that survival is a natural instinct and when put in a tough spot, we will do what we need to do to survive. The Maquis depended on that instinct daily. We're use to surviving against the odds. Out here in the middle of nowhere, that experience is something we've got over this Starfleet crew. That's why they need us. For us, this is just another day in the middle of nowhere, like every other day of our fight has been."


	4. Striking A Friendhsip

_**Prompt: Jake -**_ _"I know a total of three things about you and one of them is that you won't let any of us crash at your place." - 'Brooklyn Nine-Nine'_

* * *

He was like a ghost. Sometimes she wondered if she had actually met him, but then she would see the other Maquis he had been with and know she had. Still, on a ship the size of Voayger, she wondered how she had yet to cross paths with him again, especially as he was rooming with Billy. She had stopped by Billy's quarters plenty of time, but hadn't even caught a glimpse of Gerron.

She thought of the exchange she'd had with Dalby after Gerron had left. She had asked him a question about Gerron and had gotten a terse answer.

" _I don't know much about Gerron. None of us do really. We know his name, his age, though there's some that question even that, and that he's not one to let people crash in his quarters. He keeps to himself and likes his privacy. It would probably be best if you just left him alone."_

Dalby had left shortly after that, leaving her and Billy to eat on their own. Since then though Tal had been looking for an opportunity to talk to Gerron but one hadn't presented itself.

Until tonight.

Walking into the mess hall with her latest assignment that was once again late, Tal spotted him standing at one of the view ports. As the ship was currently at warp, there wasn't much to be seen outside.

Deciding the assignment could wait a bit, Tal strode across the room to where he stood.

"Hi," she said cheerfully. When she didn't get a response from him, she continued speaking. "I look out the viewports a lot two, though I prefer it when the ship is at slower speeds. I look at the stars and wonder if I'll ever see familiar ones again. Wonder if I'll ever see Bajor again."

"And yet you don't hold to the customs and traditions of our people."

"I haven't given up everything about my culture. I'm just trying to fit in."

"If you can't be yourself around people than what's the point of fitting in?" Gerron replied, his eyes having not left the viewport at all.

Tal opened her mouth to reply and realized she wasn't sure how to reply. He made a valid point. If people truly liked her, than she could be herself, like she could around Billy.

Before she could think of something else to say, Gerron turned from the viewport.

"I've got to go."

"Okay," Tal said, surprised by his departure. "Perhaps we could meet for breakfast or something?" she called out as he strode across the mess hall.

"I'll be here at 0630," Gerron replied before walking out the door.

It was exactly a yes, but Tal took it as a good sign. She would be here early tomorrow morning too.


	5. Morning Visit

_**Prompt: Kovac -**_ _"We only part to meet again." - 'ER'_

* * *

Arriving at the messhall a little after 0630 hours, Tal spotted Gerron already at a table with Dalby. Cheered by the fact that he was actually there like he said he would be, Tal quickly grabbed what Neelix claimed was breakfast and headed for that table.

"May I join you?" Tal asked, approaching the table.

Though he didn't reply, Tal did notice that Gerron glanced briefly in her direction before looking down once again. Beside him, Dalby waved a hand at the empty chairs across from them.

Accepting the nonverbal invitation, Tal slipped into the chair across from Gerron.

"Seems we only part to meet again," Dalby remarked

Smiling, Tal looked in the older man's direction. "Are you a poet."

Gerron gave a snort of laughter at that comment, which earned him a quick glare from Dalby.

"Hardly," Dalby replied, changing his gaze from Gerron to Tal. His expression softened as he did so. There was something about the young woman's presence that made things seem lighter somehow. "I do enjoy reading though, and that line has stuck with me over the years. Not even sure where I came across it, actually."

"It's a lovely sentiment," Tal said. "And quite appropriate for here on Voyager. All of us are going to keep crossing paths during our journey home," she commented. She changed her gaze over to her fellow Bajoran as she continued. "Though some people seem to have a knack at remaining elusive."

Gerron glanced at her again briefly, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Survival tactics," Gerron replied simply. He offered no further elaboration as he went back to eating his breakfast.

"What about you?" Dalby asked, instinctively trying to pull the attention away from Gerron like he had so many times before. "Any poetic skills."

Tal laughed. "Not hardly," she replied, smiling as she spoke to the gruff engineer. Gerron probably wasn't the only Maquis onboard who could use a friend and perhaps by getting to know Dalby, Gerron would open up more to her. There was clearly some sort of bond between the two of them though Tal wasn't sure what it was. "I do enjoy reading it though. There is something soothing about the flow of the words and the imagery a good poet can create."

"Do you read just Bajoran poetry or poetry from other worlds as well?"

"Well, Bajoran poetry is my favorite. Probably because it's what I grew up on but I have explored other forms since joining Star Fleet. Just one of the many things this career has opened up for me."

"Is that the reason you joined Star Fleet?"

Even as Tal answered Dalby's questioned she was aware of Gerron paying attention to the conversation. Every friendship had to start somewhere and she had a feeling she was getting through to the quiet, withdrawn Bajoran.


	6. The Choice

_Take my love, take my land_

 _Take me where I cannot stand_

 _I don't care, I'm still free_

 _You can't take the sky from me._

 _-"The Ballad of Serenity (Firefly theme song)" by Sonny Rhodes_

* * *

His people had been driven from their lands long ago. Forced to move on and stay where others told them to. Finally, they had left Earth, looking for a place to call their own. A place of their own choosing. Now once again his people were told they had to move from the land that they had made their own. Leave the lives and homes they had built behind and start over once again.

His people were done being forced to move on. This time they were fighting back.

For Chakotay that meant that once again he had a decision to make - did he stay with Starfleet or did he rejoin his people.

He had already disappointed his father once by joining the Academy. Could he do it again? Could he not only let his people fight this battle alone but fight against them as they protected their home.

Chakotay looked out into the stars beyond the viewport and knew their was only one answer. Turning from the stars, he walked over to his desk and sent the resignation that he had already wrote.


	7. Stupid Idea

_**Prompt: Rosa -**_ _"You tell anyone I break your face." - 'Brooklyn Nine-Nine'_

* * *

B'Elanna stared at the still inactive warp core. She was sure that her plan to fix it, no matter how temporary that fix was, would work. As another round of alien fire rocked the ship, Voyager's chief engineer was reminded that they were quickly running out of time to find a solution.

"Let's try your idea," B'Elanna said to Dalby, who had been assisting her with repairs.

"I thought you said my idea was stupid?"

"It is, but right now it's the only option we have left," the half-Klingon replied, moving toward the still open access panel.

Smiling behind her back, despite the grim situation the were in, Dalby moved to assist her with his idea for a patch job. Yes, it was unconventional, but he was also convinced it would work.

 _~It needs to work_ ,~ Dalby added silently as the ship continued to shake from the beating it was taken from the alien ships. Reports from the bridge were that they were out numbered and needed to retreat. Of course, retreat wasn't an option when the engines were done.

"That should do it," Dalby said, as he finished the patch job.

All engineers in hearing vicinity automatically looked toward the quiet warp core, even as it slowly came back to life.

"See, told you it would work," Dalby said with mock confidence. "Looks like my stupid idea was the better one after all."

"You tell anyone and I'll break your face," B'Elanna told him as she touched her comm badge to signal the bridge.

"I'm quite sure you will," Dalby muttered, having seen her carry out that threat more than once.


	8. Academy Days

_**Prompt: Jake -**_ _"All I was saying was we could catch a lethal pathogen off those geese!" - 'Outnumbered'_

* * *

"You could join one of the flight teams?"

Billy shook his head at the latest suggestion by his best friend. "My simulation scores aren't high enough. I may be a passable pilot but there's plenty of people better than me."

"You could compete at wrestling."

Billy cringed. The idea of being that close to another person, and sweating at that, was distasteful. "Too easy to contract some contagious disease from your opponent."

His best friend sighed. He liked Billy, he really did, but sometimes his hypochondriac traits could be a bit annoying.

"We need a replacement for the Parrises Squares team. Annabelle has been warned not to play for the rest of the season after her latest concussion."

"I'm not risking breaking my neck to fulfil some stupid request from my advisor that I add an extracurricular activity to my schedule. I don't understand why I need to anyway. Extracurricular does mean it's not a requirement."

"Because Starfleet wants well rounded officers," his best friend reminded him. "They just want you to broaden you horizons." he paused briefly. "What about the rowing team."

"There are geese and ducks that swim in the lake that the rowing team practices in!" Billy exclaimed askance.

His best friend shot him an incredulous look that clearly asked Billy to explain that remark further.

"Who knows what kind of lethal pathogens those birds carry," Billy added.

His friend threw up his hands, as he turned away. He was done trying to be helpful. "Then join the chess club," he called back over his shoulder at Billy as he walked away. "I'm sure they'll let you disinfect each piece before you touch it!"

Billy sighed. So much for getting help from his best friend. Perhaps he'd just continue to ignore his advisor on this topic. After all, they couldn't keep him from graduating just because he didn't participate in an extracurricular activity.


	9. Fear of Infection

_**Prompt: Will**_ _\- "I'm sorry, that was rude." - 'About A Boy'_

* * *

Billy stared at the wall of his quarters. Had any of the infected gel packs been right behind the bulkheads. Sure the doctor had claimed the crew couldn't catch whatever had infected the gel packs but could he really be sure. Besides, what other concoctions did Neelix create that might present a danger to them.

Would he starve to death relying on his replicator rations for food? Although that posed another question - if the gel packs had been infected, could that infection be passed onto the replicated food?

The captain claimed they had purged the ship of the infection but had they really?

He was never going to see the Alpha Quadrant again. There were too many unknowns out here. Some Delta Quadrant virus or bacteria was sure to be the end of him. His best bet was to hope it wasn't a painful death.

The swish of the door opening drew Billy's attention from the wall. Looking toward the door, he watched as his roommate walked slowly into the room, leaning heavily on Lt. Dalby. The Bajoran looked like death warmed over and Billy was convinced the only thing keeping Gerron on his feet was Dalby.

"You look horrible. Shouldn't you be in sickbay, especially if it's something contagious. I don't want to catch anything," Billy said, convinced that they were seeing their first case of the virus that had infected the ship mutating to attack them.

"The only way it's contagious is if I lock you in a cargo bay with leaking plasma gas, which I could arrange," Dalby replied, even as he continued to lead Gerron toward his bunk.

Though Dalby was walking away from him, Billy still took a step back from the angry engineer.

"Not necessary," Billy replied, "And I'm sorry, that was a rude way of putting it, but he does look like he belongs in sickbay."

"The Doctor disagrees with you," Dalby replied, having reached the bunks that Billy and Gerron shared. "He thinks Gerron would do best resting in his own bed," he added, as he helped the young Bajoran onto the top bunk.

Once in the bed, Gerron immediately turned on his side to face the wall. Dalby pulled the blanket up over the younger man.

"Want me to stay?" Dalby asked, his voice void of the hostility it had held when addressing Billy moments earlier.

Billy didn't hear the reply, though he stood their hoping that Gerron would refuse the older man's company. Dalby frankly scared him and he had no doubt the former Maquis would follow through with his threats is sufficiently provoked.

When Dalby told Gerron he'd check in on him later, Billy let out the breath he was holding. Death by some unknown pathogen seemed preferable to death by an angry Maquis.


	10. Could Be Dead

_**Prompt: Josh -**_ _"You should be nice to me, I could be dead you know." - 'The West Wing'_

* * *

"You look like hell."

Dalby cringed as the words left his mouth. It wasn't exactly the most sensitive way to put things, and if anyone had a reason to look a bit worse for wear this morning it was Gerron. The glare the young Bajoran sent his way wasn't unexpected.

"Did the doctor actually release you from sickbay or did you make a jail break?" Chell asked.

"According to the doctor, my vital signs are all within normal limits and therefore I can return to my duties," Gerron replied, his voice containing a sarcastic edge to it.

"I'd ask for a second opinion."

Gerron snorted. "Yeah, from who?"

"I think just about any organic being would take one look at you and tell you to get some rest," Henley replied. "Personally though, I think you need to make Tuvok's 10K run a daily ritual and lose some weight. As slight as you look, you're not exactly light."

"Henley, be nice. He could be dead you know," Dalby commented, hoping to get his two fellow Maquis to back off the youngest member of their small group.

"I feel like I'm dead," Gerron muttered.

"If you're going to try getting that excuse by Tuvok, please let me know. I want to watch," Chell commented.

"I don't even have the energy to try. I figure passing out during the training session will be about the most convincing thing I could do," Gerron replied, looking down at the food on his plate. Neelix had claimed it was an omlet but the Bajoran had his doubts. He poked the rubbery concoction with his fork. "Of course breakfast might actually finish the job the plasma couldn't carry out."

"It actually isn't too bad despite the fact I've never had chewy eggs before," Henley replied.

Gerron pushed the plate toward the middle of the table, suddenly not hungry any longer. "Maybe losing some weight isn't a bad idea."


	11. Earring

_**Prompt: Abby -**_ _"I don't know if anybody should, or can, just let me get through one humongous life change at a time." - 'ER'_

* * *

This was the fourth time they had done this particular exercise - the climb through the jefferies tubes, the humiliating jog through the mess hall, and then the laps on deck 13. Gerron Ral had to admit, it had gotten easier each time but he didn't think he was going to make it in the time Tuvok had allotted tonight. How humiliating to go through all this training, almost die, and still not be able to pass this final test.

Up ahead, he saw Henley disappear around the corner. At least she and Dalby weren't laopping him this time. Footsteps behind him reminded him that he wasn't the last one either.

He may have to console himself with that small consolation.

As he forced himself to continue to put one foot in front of the other, Gerron wondered if he would be forced to repeat this whole process if he didn't meet Tuvok's expectations. He sure hoped not. Spending the journey in the brig would be a more desirable choice. There had been plenty of times during this 'training' that he wished he was still in one of the camps.

Finally reaching the finish point, Gerron dropped to the deck as Tuvok read off a time he didn't hear. Right now he wasn't sure it was going to matter. Gerron was still struggling to breath when Chell collapsed beside him.

"I'd like you all on your feet," Tuvok ordered.

Silently taking the hand Dalby held out for him, Gerron got to his feet. His lungs still felt like they were on fire, but he was fairly sure he was going to live.

"You have all manage to pass this last test and the course. More importantly, I have seen a significant improvement in everyone's attitude since we began this training course as have your immediate supervisors."

"Is that Vulcan for job well done?" Dalby asked.

Tuvok looked at him. "Yes, you could say that," Voyager's tactical officer replied. "Before I dismiss you for the final time though there is one more matter to be dealt with. Crewman Gerron please take a step forward."

Still out of breath, head held high, Gerron did as ordered.

"I believe your uniform is missing something, crewman," Tuvok said holding something out to the younger man.

Not knowing what Tuvok was talking about Gerron held out his hand as the Vulcan dropped something into it. As Tuvok withdrew his hand, Gerron found himself holding his earring, that Tuvok had made him remove at the beginning of this course. He looked up at his superior officer, wondering what it meant, not even really caring how Tuvok had gotten the item in the first place.

"I have talked to the Captain, and she agrees with me that given the cultural significance of that particular piece of jewelry that an exception in the dress code can be made. We've all been forced to make significant changes due to the circumstances we find ourselves in, but there is a limit to how much change any one person can or should be asked to handle. Fitting into a Starfleet Crew is a significant change for all of you. Asking someone to change cultural or spiritual beliefs on top of that may just be too much to ask."

"Thank-you, sir," Gerron replied, putting the earring on, feeling genuine gratitude for the gesture extended him.


	12. Chair Theft

_**Prompt: Russell Howard**_ _\- "The award for slowest chair theft of the week goes too…" - 'Good News'_

* * *

Gerron poked the 'pasta' dish with his fork. He could have sworn he saw something move in it or maybe it was just an after effect of the toxins from the plasma. Maybe he shouldn't be out of sickbay after all. He sure didn't feel like he should even if the doctor had told him he could return to duty. He didn't feel right, though he couldn't explain it. So, he had returned to duty like he was told. Tuvok cancelling their training session had been like a dream come true.

"Are you going to eat that or play with it?" Dalby asked.

"Play with it," Gerron replied unemotionally without looking up.

Across the table from him, Dalby sighed. The noise caused Gerron to glance up to try to gauge the emotion behind the reaction. He never got a chance to try as he spotted Chakotay stepping into the mess hall. The commander glanced around the room until his gazed stopped on them.

"Tuvok did cancel the training today right? I didn't just imagine that?" Gerron asked. The way he felt, he wasn't taken anything for granted.

"Yes. Why?" Dalby asked.

"Chakotay's headed this way," Gerron said. He got the words out moments before Chakotay stopped beside Chell.

Tapping the Bolian on the shoulder, Chakotay indicated that he wanted the man's chair. With a sigh, Chell turned the chair over.

"And the award for the slowest chair theft of the week goes too Chakotay," Henley quipped trying to diffuse the tension.

"What I want to know is, why is it always my chair?"

"You're the closest to the door," Chakotay told the Bolian as he sat down.

"We're not blowing off another session, Commander. Tuvok gave us the day off."

"I know," Chakotay said. "I just stopped by to let you guys know I'm proud of you. Not only are you cooperating with the training but you handled yourself like true Starfleet officers yesterday."

"Well most of us did," Gerron muttered.

Chakotay looked at the young Bajoran. "All of you did. According to Tuvok's report you remained calm and followed his orders without question. No one on this ship can ask more of you than that, Gerron."

"They had to pull me out of that Cargo Bay."

"Because you were injured in the line of duty. Would you have done the same for one of them?"

Gerron looked around at each one of his fellow crew members. "Yes, sir."

"Then you have nothing to be ashamed about," Chakotay told him, hoping the young Bajoran would believe it. "How are you feeling today?" he asked, noticing the young man's pale complexion.

"The doctor says I'm fit to return to duty."

"That's not what I asked."

"I've been better."

"Maybe turn in early tonight then, and if you still don't feel right in the morning return to sickbay. If the doctor tries blowing you off, let me know."

"Yes, sir," Gerron replied. It felt good to be surrounded by people who cared.


	13. Telling Gerron

_**Prompt: Terry -**_ _"Hey, you show your father some respect!" - 'Brooklyn Nine-Nine'_

* * *

He had decided to keep the group to four, knowing they weren't going to take the idea of extra training well. They had grudgingly put the Starfleet uniform on out of respect for him. He knew his crew. Most of them would do anything he asked of them.

So, showing up for the training wouldn't be the issue. Tuvok getting their cooperation was another story. The bottom line was, Tuvok was Starfleet. Add to that, he had infiltrated and spied on them, earning the Maquis' respect wasn't going to be easy for him. Chakotay didn't want to give Tuvok more than the Vulcan could handle.

Dalby had been the easy choice. He had after all sparked all this. A look through recent reports and he easily had his next two 'cadets'. His fourth choice had nothing to do with disciplinary issues and everything to do with the training being beneficial to one of his crew members.

Walking into astrometrics, it didn't take long for Chakotay to spot Gerron. With a nod to the other officers on duty, Voyager's first officer walked over to the console Gerron was working at. The Bajoran didn't even bother looking up at the sound of his footsteps, but then that didn't surprise Chakotay. Though doing his work, and showing up for his shift, reports from his supervisor indicated that Gerron was distance and detached while on duty. He did what was asked of him and nothing more.

Stopping behind his chair, Chakotay placed a hand on Gerron's shoulder. The Bajoran flinched at the touch but looked up. Seeing Chakotay, the young man got quickly to his feet. Gerron had shown nothing but respect from him since he'd been recruited and Chakotay couldn't deny feeling a bit more protective of Gerron than he did the others. He had recruited Gerron more out of a desire to protect and be a role model for the young man, more than needing his skills.

"Sir."

"At ease," Chakotay said, noticing that Gerron's stance barely relaxed.

"Did I do something wrong, sir?"

"No," Chakotay replied, noting that they were drawing attention. "Let's step outside," he suggested.

The two stepped out of astrometrics and into the empty corridor.

"Gerron, Tuvok is going to be holding a training session for a select group of Maquis, to bring them up to speed on Starfleet procedures. I want you to attend."

"I was right. Jacobs did complain to you about my work here. I'm trying my best, it's just everything is new."

"All the more reason for you to get some training," Chakotay replied, seeing the lack of self-confidence that Jacobs had reported in her last evaluation of Gerron. "That's all this is. It's not a punishment."

"Okay, sir," Gerron replied, sounding none to convinced of Chakotay's words.

Chakotay could only hope he was doing the right thing. He was hoping Tuvok's training would help Gerron gain confidence in his abilities. Though if things didn't go well, this could all have the opposite effect.


	14. Not Optional

_**Prompt: Rosa**_ _\- "Nope, I'm still furious at you." - 'Brooklyn Nine-Nine'_

* * *

Three minutes!

He couldn't believe it. Ever since the captain had suggested it, he had no illusions of this field training exercise going smoothly. He knew his crew and he knew they weren't going to take to the field training sessions easily. However, he also knew that each person he had selected for it could benefit from the training.

Apparently, he didn't know them as well as he thought he did though. Yes, he had expected Tuvok to be complaining about some back talk from Dalby, Henley and Chell. Perhaps a few complaints about them being reluctant to follow orders and perhaps even some uncompleted study assignments. In no scenario though had he imagined them embarrassing him by walking out of the cargo bay in three minutes!

He knew where most of the blame lay for that action, and that was with Dalby. The other three, especially Gerron, would have never contemplated such an act without him suggesting and following through with it. The man had natural leadership ability, but he lacked the discipline to consistently make responsible decisions. It had been his hope that this session might teach Dalby a bit of that discipline.

And he intended that it still would. Dalby might have been the ring leader, but they were all responsible for their choice to follow his lead. He was furious with all of them and he was going to make sure that they knew these training sessions were not optional.


	15. Going To Get This Right

_**Prompt: Sam**_ _\- "She didn't like me very much." - 'The West Wing'_

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Henley asked as she followed Dalby onto the holodeck and found herself on a holographic version of Voyager's bridge. It was the second time today that she had been here and she had no more desire to be here this time than she had earlier.

"We're going to figure out Tuvok's training program. I refused to fail this training session," Dalby said, thinking again of Torres' words in engineering. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction of being right.

"You know, I don't really feel like dying again today," Chell commented. "I'd rather be sleeping."

"Then go climb back in your bunk and let Tuvok's training program make you look like a fool," Dalby told the Bolian bitterly.

"I think I can see why Tuvok doesn't like you very much," Chell retorted. "And for once I'm starting to agree with him."

"Tuvok doesn't like any of us very much," Henley chimed in, unsure of whose side she was on. She had looked forward to an early night tonight but Dalby made a valid point. For once she wanted to feel like she did something right during this training session.

"Isn't this really a moot point? Do Vulcans feel like or dislike toward something?"

Gerron's quiet questions made everyone turn in the Bajoran's direction. Already seated at the operations station, Gerron looked back at them with an expressionless gaze.

"The kid has a point," Henley said, a smile coming to her face when she thought about how ridiculous their argument had been getting. "I'm willing to give up an hour of beauty rest."

"Sure you can spare it," Dalby joked, his grin softening the words.

"I don't see you winning any beauty contests anytime soon," Henley countered.

"Touche," Dalby replied with a chuckle, before turning serious again. "Let's get started then," he announced.

As Dalby headed for the captain's chair, Henley and Chell headed for their respective stations.

Dalby was determined to figure this program out. He refused to let the Vulcan or his training methods get the best of him.


	16. Phasers Firing

_**Prompt: Samson -**_ _"I wasn't laughing, I wasn't laughing. I was just thinking 'I just got hit by thunder'. And that was you."- 'The Deep'_

"We're never going to make him happy," Chell griped as he followed Dalby down the corridor and away from the holodeck.

"I'd settle for just passing one of his tests, actually," Henley remarked as she walked beside Chell.

"Well going out with your phasers firing isn't going to do it," the Bolian quipped, doing a horrible job at imitating his female comrade.

A small chuckle from behind reminded the two that the fourth member of their small group was following behind them. Henley chose to ignore the Bajoran as Dalby's laughter from ahead of them was much more noticeable.

"I was trying to stand up for you, you know," Henley replied, swatting the back of Dalby's shoulder.

Though he didn't turn around, Dalby did hold his hands up in surrender. "I wasn't laughing at you," the engineer replied.

"Yeah, right," Henley muttered.

"I wasn't," Dalby tried again. "I was just thinking that we just got hit by a torpedo and that was you."

Dalby's remark caused Chell and even Henley to chuckle. The laughter managed to take some of the sting of their latest failure.


	17. Target Practice

_**Prompt: Russell Howard -**_ _"How shit an assassin do you have to be when you miss by 8000 miles" - 'Good News'_

* * *

Frankly, Kenneth Dalby thought this training exercise was a waste of time. Yes, he got the importance of knowing how to use a phaser in case you met hostile beings on an away mission, but shooting at a moving point of light in an otherwise empty room wasn't a very realistic scenario. Unless the flora and fauna of a planet came to life and tried to attack you, whatever you were shooting at was very likely going to be shooting back at you.

For once though, he had manage to hold his tongue and let Tuvok conduct his training exercise. It was one he knew the security chief wasn't going to be able to criticize him on too much. It was nice to feel like he had done something right finally. Even following Henley's ninety percent performance, his eighty-eight percent on his run wasn't too shabby, especially as Tuvok had set the program for level 10.

Chell however wasn't currently having the same amount of success. He was either missing his targets altogether or hitting the wrong color. All Tuvok's helpful tips were doing right now were irritating the Bolian.

In frustration, Chell sent a phaser burst toward the wall nowhere near any of the moving points of light.

"I guess we know why you're an engineer," Henley comment. "If we let you try firing the ships weapons you'd probably even miss a ship by 8,000 miles. You'd make a horrible assassin."

Dalby bit his lower lip to keep from laughing at Henley's words. Beside him, Gerron didn't even try to hide his amusement as Chell's session came to an end.

"You think you're going to do any better?" Chell asked, turning in the young Bajoran's direction.

Gerron shrugged his shoulders, a small smile still on his face.

"Mr. Chell, I suggest you find time to practice your markmenship on your own as your performance will have to improve significantly for you to meet Starfleet's standards," Tuvok said, choosing to ignore the side remarks of the trainees this time. "Mr. Gerron, it is your turn."

Silently, Gerron walked toward the circle in the center of the room taken the phaser from Chell as they passed. Taking his position, he waited calmly for the session to begin and then began to smoothly and accurately hit one target after another.

"I think we just found our assassin," Dalby commented quietly to Henley, glancing over at Chell as he said it.

The Bolian was watching in open mouthed shock as Gerron continued to hit target after target.


	18. Shut Up

_**Prompt: Donna -**_ _"Oh shut up, honest to God, do you ever get tired of the sound of your own voice?" - 'The West Wing'_

* * *

Chell was at it again. I wasn't even sure which crew member had done what to annoy him today, nor did I really care. With Chell, it was always someone else's fault or someone else doing the offending. He never stopped to consider that perhaps he had committed the offense first or he was the one at fault.

Why couldn't people just cut one another a little slack? None of us were perfect.

Yet to listen to Chell sometimes, you'd think he was. That he was some kind of God that could do no wrong. If he had ever been taken prisoner by the Cardassians they probably would have let him go just so they didn't have to continue listening to him talk.

I was starting to regret allowing Dalby to sit with me. I knew Dalby meant well and that his attempts at being a friend were genuine. I just couldn't bring myself to make myself vulnerable like that again. The pain of losing everyone I had ever been close to, who I had loved, still felt fresh. I hadn't wanted to go one when that had happened and yet giving in meant letting the Cardassians win. My family had died resisting the Cardassian occupation of Bajor and giving meant dishonoring all they had stood for.

So I had forced myself to go on despite the pain but I had sworn to never let anyone get close. Sworn to keep all relationships on a professional level. Tried not to attract attention to myself or show an interest in anything and it worked for the most part. Except for Dalby. No matter how distant I was, he wouldn't back off, and it was hard to be mean to someone who was always sticking up for you.

Of course allowing Dalby to sit at the table had meant that others would come.

Not that I was making an effort to be sociable. In fact, I had glanced up only enough to see who each person was as they sat down. Otherwise, I was trying to give the impression that my meal was more interesting in the conversation going on. I had been listening though, which was while Chell's incessant ranting was getting on my nerves.

"Will you shut up already!" I finally exclaimed, looking up from Neelix's latest concoction. "I think the only one enjoying the sound of your voice is yourself but everyone's just too polite to tell you they're sick of hearing you complain."

For the first time since Chell sat down there was silence. Even the tables around us had fallen silent. It didn't take me long to realize everyone was looking at me. Embarrassed, I looked back down at the plate.

"He speaks," Henley finally quipped, breaking the silence.

As chuckles broke out around the table, I couldn't help but smile, knowing that I was doing what I had sworn not to do - I was letting people start to chip away at the walls I had built.


	19. Going Back

_Prompt: Jed - "But every time we think we've measured our capacity to meet a challenge, we look up and we're reminded that that capacity may well be limitless." - 'The West Wing'_

* * *

It was good tactical strategy to sacrifice the few for the many. Logically, losing one person was better than losing two or even five people. Yet as Dalby's words floated back to him, Tuvok looked again up at the control room at the limp form of the young Bojoran crewman that was under his command. As Dalby had said, relatively speaking, Gerron was just a kid compared to the rest of the crew, even ensign Kim.

He was still however wearing a uniform and a part of this crew. Certain risks came with wearing the uniform. Risks that they had all accepted by the simple act of putting that uniform on. Logic dictated that every person should be treated equally regardless of age. He had saved three of the four Maquis trainees. Risking death to push that number up to four wasn't tactically sound and unlogical.

But Dalby was right. Leaving him there was leaving him there to die.

Neelix's words about needing to learn to bend came back to him as Tuvok replaced the panel he had removed. The goal had been for the trainees to meet the challenges presented to them but perhaps the best way to reach them was to lead by example. Show them that even he was able to change as the situation demanded him too.

Logical or not, he couldn't leave the young Bajoran there to die, especially without even trying to make an attempt.


	20. Stubborn

_**Prompt: Lee "Apollo" Adama**_ _-"He shouldn't have been there. He- He was only doing it for you. Face it. You killed him." - 'Battlestar Galactica'_

* * *

As he followed Chell and Henely through the jeffries tube to safety, Dalby could feel the guilt welling up inside of him. He shouldn't have given up so easily. So what if Tuvok had broken his arm, he never should have left Gerron back there.

Dalby kept seeing Gerron's unconscious form dangling over the rail. Truth was, for all he knew, Gerron had already been dead but they hadn't known that for sure. Leaving a man behind like that was unacceptable in his book and if it was acceptable in Starfleet's book then Janeway and her crew could take that book and shove it somewhere. He wasn't going to be following it.

Not that it would bring Gerron back. He'd already left the kid behind in the name of tactical strategy. Cause of death might get listed in his record as being from inhalation of the plasma gas, but Dalby knew the truth - he'd killed him. He was the one that had left him behind.

Finally reaching the end of the tube, Dalby crawled from it and joined Chell and Henely in the corridor. It was only then that he realized Tuvok wasn't behind them. Apparently, for all of his sound tactical strategy, Tuvok had gone back for Gerron.

So perhaps the three of them needed to attempt to help both Tuvok and Gerron out.

"Let's see if we can get the main door open from the outside," Dalby said, looking to Chell and Henely as he took charge of the situation.

Before today, he wouldn't have been willing to risk his life for Tuvok but Gerron was a different story. If Tuvok was willing to risk his life to help Gerron, then Dalby would more than willingly return the favor.


	21. Planning

_**Prompt: Andy -**_ _"You know what sucks about not having anyone you care about? You don't have anyone you care about." - 'About A Boy'_

* * *

"May I sit down?"

Kenneth Dalby glared up at the person who had asked the question. Apparently, the man hadn't taken him seriously when he had told him he didn't want to get to know him. What Dalby really wanted to do was tell the Vulcan to get lost.

However, he wasn't on a Maquis ship any more and Chakotay had made it clear that they were to try to fit in. Dalby had no use for Starfleet or its rules, his former captain had earned his respect if not his friendship.

"Go ahead," Dalby replied. "Sir." The last word was added as an afterthought.

As Tuvok sat down across from Dalby, the former Maquis went back to his meal.

"I have a request to make of you, Crewman Dalby."

"A request? As in, it's my choice if I want to do it or not?" Dalby asked, looking up at the Vulcan.

"That is correct. The request concerns crewman Gerron."

"I thought I told you to back off of Gerron," Dalby replied, immediately going on the defensive. He didn't much care what happened to himself. Life had already beaten him down enough that he could handle it but Gerron was still young. Too young to feel as if life was against him, and yet that was the impression that Dalby got off the young man. "He almost died yesterday during this training of yours. Hasn't he given enough already?"

"Serving on a starship, Starfleet or Maquis, is full of danger. I did not purposely put Mr. Gerron in harms way and he did his duty quite admirably."

"Then what do you want with him?" Dalby asked, not letting down his guard. He wasn't about to let anyone give Gerron a hard time, even if it landed him in the brig. He had learned the hard way what it felt like to not have anyone to care about it life. It sucked, plain and simple. It was like not having anything to live for any more. Dalby had been there before and didn't want to return. Sheltering Gerron from more pain gave him someone to care about again.

"I would like to recognize Mr. Gerron's efforts at making the most of this training by making what humans refer to as 'a gesture'. I'm aware of the significance of the cultural significance the earring are to Bajorans and yet Crewman Gerron was willing to remove it to adhere to Starfleet protocols. Given the situation, however, I think an exception can be made. As he removed the earring in front of the group, I'd like to grant him the priviledge of wearing it in front of the group as well."

"You want me to steal his earring?"

"I wouldn't call it stealing but yes, I would like you to temporarily gain possession of it for me to make the presentation more meaningful."

"I'll see what I can do," Dalby said, agreeing to it because he knew what it would mean to Gerron.


	22. Not As They Seem

_**Prompt: Jones-**_ _"I'm not telling you so you'll be sorry. I'm telling you because everyone has stuff that no-one else can see." - 'Life UneXpected'_

Once again Tuvok found himself in the messhall, staring out at the stars. Thankfully, as helpful as the Talaxian had been, Neelix was nowhere in sight. Tuvok had enough to think about without the help of the well meaning alien.

He'd gotten more than he had bargained for out of his attempt to 'get to know, Mr. Dalby'. Though he hadn't been sure what following Neelix's advice would lead to, even he would have to admit that he never would have anticipated learning what he had about Mr. Dalby. The younger man's brief history, had shocked him and given him a new understanding about the Mauis in general.

No, not all of the Maquis had a personal reason for their retalitaion against the Cardassians. There were some who had been mercenaries, like Mr. Paris. Those who were just out 'looking for a fight'. Some just had no other place to go or just were tired of what they saw as Federation interference of their lives. But many more, perhaps more than he'd even like to admit, had more personal reasons. Reasons that included protecting their homes and their way of lives. Those out for revenge for a personal injustice they had suffered at the hands of the Cardassians, like Mr. Dalby. Those whose world and lives had been destroyed by the Cardassians.

Tuvok had no doubt that Gerron Ral was one of those who had joined the Maquis for a personal reason. It didn't really matter what that reason was, or if it truly was justified, because as a member of a species who hadn't learned to control of their emotions like the Vulcans had, his feelings determined who he was. Just like all the other Maquis who had chosen to fight against the Cardassians.

Which meant that perhaps Janeway had been correct in her reasoning behind this training in the first place. Perhaps it was wrong to expect the Maquis to perform to Starfleet expectations when they hadn't chosen or been taught what those expectations were. As Dalby had pointed out to them, the Maquis were simply doing the best with the situation they had been faced with. Now, they needed to be given other methods to allow them to adapt to their new environment instead of simply make the best of it.

And perhaps his time-honored training methods needed to be tailored to this new type of students.

That didn't mean he had to lower his standards. Doing that would just be showing pity for the hard luck that life had thrown their way, and Tuvok knew pity was the last things the Maquis would want. All changing his methods meant was that he was finding a new way to help his students reach the standards of his previous students.

Wasn't that what a teacher should strive for - each of their students finding their full potential no matter what factors lied beneath the surface?


	23. Harry and Wes

_Prompt:_

 _Oh, Clouds of time_

 _Seem to rain on_

 _Innocence left behind_

 _It never goes away_

 _-"Kristy, Are You Doing Okay?" by The Offspring_

"Is this seat taken?"

Wesley looked up from the PAD he was studying from to find one of his classmates, Harry Kim, standing at the table. Though they had worked on a couple of class projects together, they hadn't really interacted with one another much outside of class. Granted, he didn't exactly have a lot of friends at the academy nowadays, given that his original classmates had all graduated the year before due to the incident with Nova Squadron.

"No," Wesley replied, placing the PAD down on the table. "Can I help you with something?"

"Possibly. As you may know, I'm editor for the school paper and..."

"No," Wesley replied immediately not given the other cadet a chance to finish his request.

"You didn't even let me finish."

"Because I don't need to. I don't want to appear in any articles for the school paper no matter what the reason. I'm pretty sure most people know who I am as it is."

"Do we really?" Kim countered. "I mean we know the story about what happened when you were Nova Squadron and that you served on the Enterpise but sure there is more to you than that."

"Look, Harry, I'm sure you mean well, but I'd prefer if what happened a couple of years ago wasn't refreshed in everyone's memory."

"Then we'll focus on your experiences on the Enterprise. I'm sure there are quite a few good stories there. It would give the rest of us cadets an idea on what to expect when we finally get out there. I know I'd be interested in hearing those adventures."

"They'll find out soon enough," Wesley assured him, seeing himself a few years back when he had stepped onboard the Enterprise. Starfleet's flagship. He had been wide-eyed with excitement himself. He had done a lot of growing up since then.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," Kim consented. "Thanks for your time," the young cadet said, getting to his feet, his mind already trying to think of another story.


	24. Way of Life

_Prompt:_

 _Well I'm going home, to the place where I belong_

 _And where your love has always been enough for me_

 _I'm not running from, no I think you got me all wrong_

 _I don't regret this life I chose for me_

 _But these faces and these places are getting old_

 _So I'm going home_

 _-"Home" by Daughtry_

Looking down at the red and black uniform, he couldn't believe that he was actually leaving everything it stood for behind. The uniform signified his accomplishment of achieving the goal he had set for himself as a teenager. It meant that he had done what he had set out to do and embraced the twenty-fourth century.

However, the twenty-fourth century wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.

Oh, it wasn't that he regretted his decision to leave home and join Starfleet. In fact, he had enjoyed much of his adventure. As for the low points, well that was just life. You had to take the good with the bad. He was happy with the path he had chosen for himself. His only regret had been his inability to make his father see that this was the right choice for him.

Then again, he knew that he hadn't exactly been open minded when it came to learning about the way of life that had been right for his father.

And now Kolopak was gone and with it, any chance of reconciling the differences which had been formed when he had chosen his own path.

No, he wouldn't change the choice he had made. Chakotay knew Starfleet had been the right choice of a career for him. He hated to walk away from it in this manner but he felt he had to. Though he may not have embraced his tribe's way of life, nor wanted to live they way they did, but he did respect their choice for that way of life for themselves.

This wasn't a choice about who was right or wrong in the territorial dispute. This was about a people's way of life being destroyed. A way of life that his father had given his life to defend. It was about preserving his ancestry, even if he had chosen to turn his back on that way of life. Just because it wasn't for him didn't mean it was wrong.

No, leaving Starfleet wasn't the easy decision, but it was the necessary one. His people deserved to be allowed to live their lives the way that the chose to live them. They deserved for somebody to stand up for that right. They didn't deserved to be trampled upon by the Cardassians like the Bajorans had been for years.

It was time that he stopped living for himself and do right by his people. It was time to go home.


	25. Trapped

_Prompt:_

 _The first thing I do when I walk in_

 _Is plan a way out for when shit gets bad_

 _I've been looking for tears in the screen door_

 _I've been waiting for another disaster_

 _-"Passing Through The Screen Door" by The Wonder Years_

Standing in the middle of his quarters, he looked around. He didn't like this. Not the accommodations exactly. After all, the quarters on Voyager were better than what he'd had on the Val Jean. Better than what any of them had on the Val Jean and the Val Jean had been a step up from how he had been living before joining the Maquis.

Despite the nice accommodations though, he felt trap. This ship was it. There was no where to go if things got bad. No allies to call upon for help. Probably not even an enemy ship that would be willing to consider working together in a bad situation like Voyager had. They were alone in a quadrant of alien worlds with a long trip ahead of them. There was no telling what would happen but they really had no choice but to venture forward.

That was what he didn't like - the lack of choices. Before, no matter what how bad the situation had been there had always been a choice to make. Even when the Cardassians were coming to invade his home, he'd had a choice - he could have stayed and let them kill him, stay and fight and probably end up dead in the process, or he could run. With the urging of his mother he had chosen to run.

Maybe that was what didn't sit well with him now - the fact that there was no way out. Voyager was their only means home. The choice to run had been taken away.

That was the bottom line - he was trapped on this ship with no options left to him.


	26. Confrontation

_Prompt: Death by some unknown pathogen seemed preferable to death by an angry Maquis._

"It was a stupid mistake that could have injured someone," Billy complained as he poked at his dinner. As usual, Tal was given him a sympathetic ear. She was the only one on Voyager that still bothered. "I could have been injured and all because Gerron doesn't know what he's doing. Letting the Maquis onboard is hazardous to our health if you ask me."

"I can show you just how hazardous to your health it can be."

Billy froze at the sound of the angry voice behind him even as he watch Tal shrink down in her chair across the table from him. He wouldn't mind doing that himself, although he didn't think it would help him any.

"Umm...that didn't come out quite the way I meant it," Billy said, hoping to make the situation better. As he turned in his chair and looked up at the Maquis in a gold and black uniform he could tell it wasn't working. It also didn't help that the Maquis who had overheard him was Dalby, whom Billy had quickly learned was very protective of Gerron.

"Really?" Dalby countered. "Because it seemed kind of straight forward to me."

"Ahhh..." Billy stammered, not sure how to talk himself out of this situation. Before he even had a chance to think of anything else to say, the young crewman found himself being pulled up from the chair he was sitting in as Dalby grabbed a fistful of his uniform. Though they had attracted an audience by this time, nobody seemed to anxious to get involved.

 _Right about now, I wish I was laid up in sickbay with some life threatening disease_ , Billy thought as he was brought face to face with Dalby. It sure couldn't be any worse than being beaten to death and right about now Dalby looked like he was ready to kill.

"You Starfleet types think you're better because of your tidy uniforms and fancy ships, but put into the situations that the Maquis faced every day and I don't think any of you would have survived long."

"You're probably right," Billy agreed, his voice sounding more high pitched even to his ears. Surely agreeing with Dalby at this point couldn't make the situation any worse than it already was.

"If our situation was reversed, you think you could waltz onto our ship and not make a few mistakes?" Dalby asked, still gripping the front of Billy's uniform.

"Ah, probably not, sir," Billy replied, hoping the use of the term 'sir' might pacify the angry engineer. After all, though it was a field commission, Lt. Dalby did outrank him.

"Then perhaps instead of complaining about someone's mistakes you could offer some advice to avoid that mistake being made again."

"Yeah, I could probably do that," Billy replied. "In fact, I will do that," he amended.

Dalby finally let go of Billy's uniform and 'helped' the younger man find his seat. As Billy looked across the table at Tal, Dalby leaned down over the younger man's shoulder. Billy could feel the man's breath on his cheek as he spoke.

"And if I hear of you giving Gerron any trouble what so ever, I promise you that future trips to the doctor for things you may or may not even have, will be the least of your worries. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Billy managed to get out, sitting rigidly in his seat.

He sighed in relief when he finally heard Dalby's retreating footsteps behind him.


	27. Recruit

_**Prompt: Samson -**_ _"I saw you across the bar while I was waiting for him. You were alone, and I knew in one heart stopping instant that I was lost. Just one glance from you." - 'The Deep'_

"How old are you anyway?"

The question and the scoffing tone in which it was asked made Chakotay look up from his seat at the bar. Across the room, at a small table, two men sat staring up at a Bjoran teenager. The teen looked as if a strong wind would blow him over and yet there was anger, hatred and determination in his eyes. A look that Chakotay recognized all too well.

"Nineteen," the Bajoran replied quickly.

Chakotay didn't believe him anymore than the Maquis at the table did, though he never would have laughed at the teen.

"Yeah, right," the one man replied, through his laughter. "Get lost kid. Go home. Let the big boys fight this fight."

Chakotay could see it in the teen's eyes as he turned from the table - he had no home to go back to. The Maquis leader also knew the teen wasn't going to 'let the big boys' handle this fight. He might not know the Bajoran's story but Chakotay knew that with or without the Maquis, the teen planned on going up against the Cardassians.

Chakotay also knew that going it alone was a death sentence for the young Bajoran.

With a sigh, Chakotay stood and crossed over to the teen.

"What's your name?" he asked, stepping in front of the young Bajoran.

"Gerron Ral," the teen replied, looking up at him with the same look that he had given the other two men.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Try again," Chakotay replied, calling him on the lie.

"I just turned sixteen," Gerron admitted.

"You a runaway?"

Gerron shook his head. "Been on my own for the last couple of years. I plan on keeping others from facing the same thing I've had to go through. I will find a way to fight the Cardassians."

"I have no doubt you will," Chakotay replied. While he didn't believe that children should be fighting this war, he also knew that turning Gerron Ral away would not keep him out of the war. However, taking him under his wing might just keep the kid alive. "You any good at following orders."

"I can be if the right person is given the orders."

"I let you join my crew, I expect you to follow any order I give without question. Am I understood."

"Yes, sir," Gerron replied.

Chakotay nodded. He didn't need the responsibility of looking out for the kid but he knew Gerron Ral needed him and his crew.

"Join me," Chakotay said, nodding toward the seat he had vacated. "I'm supposed to be meeting someone. Afterwards, I'll introduce you to your new family," he told the teen, hoping he didn't live to regret the decision.


End file.
